


Flaws

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (because yes it actually fits you sick fucks), (jk i have a wing!kink), Archangels, Gen, General, No Slash, Short One Shot, Wings, at all, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their wings were heavenly and divine and unique.</p><p>His weren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaws

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! Non-sexual wingfic where I can explore the possibilities of angel wings and how they work n' shit! Hell yes!
> 
> (I am yet to post porn of any sort on here ya'll realise this right?)
> 
> So, basically, this fic is just a buncha paragraphs poetically (who am I kidding?) explaining the Archangel's wings. I would love to go deeper into this subject because I love angel wings - sexualised or no - and I think it's a really interesting subject that you can go in depth into. Unfortunately, I am no meta writer, so I'm not capable of discussing this to it's full potential, but I'm sure you could get someone like castiel-night-of-hell to rant about (they are the shit okay i worship them).

Michael’s wings took the shape of a hawk’s. They were pure and warm and wonderful, and could efficiently wrap around all three of his younger brothers. They smelt like joy – like the beginning of summer mixed with a tinge of peppermint. When they swept through another’s wings, or brushed against their forms – whether that person be his brothers or a lower-ranking angel – they elicited joy and the feeling of safety. Because it was _Michael_ ; the Sword, God’s First Born, the Protector and Soldier of Heaven.

Lucifer’s wings were splendid. Later, they would be the inspiration for the Pennant-winged Nightjar. While his six wings were still considerably larger than an average angel, compared to his three brothers, his feathers were short. All except for six long, striking wing tails – two on each side of every wing. They were bright, made out of pure stardust and supernovas; they were divinity and wanderlust and light all curled up into six pairs of glorious wings. They radiated sunlight, but were cool to touch. They carried the scent of roses and wine; the smell as elegant as his wings.

Raphael had the wings of an owl. His grace speckled over the back like flecks of stars. They were soft and delicate, graceful and lyrical – and ever so careful. They moved slowly, and when he healed an angel they would come around to skim their grace lightly. His wings had an aroma of cinnamon and spices, with a tinge of vanilla. Their fluttering would calm fledgelings, and a swipe of feathers would relax Michael even when the Archangel was at his wits end. Raphael’s wings reflected his grace and persona well; they were not outstanding enough to overcast his brother’s – his wings were silently beautiful.

Gabriel’s wings were different.

Gabriel’s wings were that of a harpy eagle. They were harsh and terrifying; he may have been the youngest, but he sure made up for it. His wings burned bright, but unlike the way of his brother’s. His wings weren’t a picturesque light – it was the light of damnation, of judgement. His wings smelled like hellfire and ash, his grace framing the tips of his feathers like fire. They would make the younger angels tremble as he passed, and the elder ones stiffen, for not even his brother’s had gotten used to his appearance. When the four Archangel’s confronted the Leviathan to condemn them to Purgatory; it was Gabriel who lit a passionate fear in their hearts. Of course, Michael and Lucifer were chilling, more so when paired together, but it was Gabriel who stood out. His temperament was easy going and light – perhaps it was less to do with fear and more with shock.

 

And it was those same wings that Lucifer saw arched when his little brother came to fight him, when he came to save Kali and the Winchesters. It was those wings that made Lucifer think twice – who wouldn’t when faced with such petrifying glory.

And it was those wings that lay on the ground, now turned into ash, when the Archangel Gabriel died.


End file.
